


HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

by Dreamer_15



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Halloween, Inspired by Fanart, Jonerys AU Fest, Jonerys Remix 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_15/pseuds/Dreamer_15
Summary: Dedicated to Mr and Mrs Snow from HAPPY NEW YEAR! Their first Halloween together.😍Contains original fanart.😇😀
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 36
Kudos: 22





	HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I am back with the lovely couple. I know some wanted the fic to continue but I didn't had the time to write but only to paint. So, here's a glimpse in the first Halloween of the couple together. And Happy Halloween to all!😃  
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS IF YOU LIKE!  
> IT WOULD MEAN A LOT SINCE ITS MY FIRST FANART AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO REPLY.😀

**Author's Note:**

> So, who are they dressed like?😀


End file.
